


Inktober 2019, but writing, and very gay

by amathequation



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019, and about 100-300 words per day, but writing, im probably going to finish this in april, not gonna post every day tho, rated teen for swearing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathequation/pseuds/amathequation
Summary: It's literally only what the title says.And the tags.





	1. Day one: Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolisweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolisweird/gifts).

> Also this is dedicated to Carol and all my friends over at twitter  
because I love you all
> 
> Enjoy this shit show, everyone!

“Hey babe, can you turn around for a sec, I need to ask you something,” she asks. Of course I turn around to face her, as if I would ever not listen to her.

She was down on one knee, with a ring in her outstretched hand. Shit. Oh, no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. _No- oh fuck - _

“_No._” That wasn’t supposed to be out loud, shit, fuck, crap, this is definitely not how it was supposed to be.

“No? Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just..” she looked like she was about to cry. I mean, I can’t blame her, I would have done the same.

“Wait no! I mean. Yes, of course I would like to, to marry you, just give me a second,” I try to get it out as soon as possible, she really doesn’t deserve my bullshit. While I talk I start rummaging around in my bag. It was supposed to be there, it’s been in there since I bought it - aha!

I pull the small, dark blue box out of my bag and show it to her.  
“Emily, I love you with all my heart, but I was supposed to be the one to ask, so here I am, saying the question first - mostly because you never actually got to ask it before-”

“Will you marry me, Julia?” She’s smiling through her tears, the little shit.

“Oh no, you didn’t. Of course I will, but you are such a- Fuck, I love you so much.”

If we’re both crying by the time we exchange the rings, no one has to know.


	2. Day two: Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

What if I were to walk up to her. What if I were to go up to her, say some cheesy pickup line and make her laugh. I love it when she laughs, She sounds so happy and carefree. Not like she’s trying to hide something. 

She makes me want to run away and forget about everything, not really caring about how or where, but I would do it for her. I would do anything for her, but that’s too scary. It’s too much of a risk. I won’t do it. I can’t risk everything like that. For just some girl. I won’t be that stupid.

“Hannah! Are you even listening to me?” The tone in his voice tells me he’s been trying to get me to answer for a while. Which is very bad. It is one thing to mindlessly look at girls on your own. It’s a completely different thing to look at girls while you’re hanging out with your boyfriend.

Sweet, innocent Josh. He deserves so much better. He deserves someone who can fully love him. But he’s easy. It’s easy to be with him. I don’t have to think about anything. 

Especially not her.


	3. Day three: Bait

“So then you just put this on the fish hook like - this. And then you can just throw it in the lake, sooner or later the fish will come by and eat it, hopefully!”

She seriously didn’t see how absolutely disgusting it was to pick up a slimy earthworm and impale it on the hook. It was still slithering around even if it we pushed a fucking spear through the poor fucker. 

Ella looked adorable though, so excited to share one of her favorite things to do from her childhood. That’s why I do this even though I hate the principle of using worms as bait.

Basically what I’m saying is that I love her so much and would do anything for her. That of course means spending an absurd amount of money on just a piece of jewelry, especially one that’s going to mean as much as this ring probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me on twitter  
@ sofiaisannoyed  
because I'm very predictable


End file.
